


Dresses And Pants

by JJ_Smith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid Character, genderfluid!lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia go shopping together, which has become a little more difficult ever since Lydia came out as genderfluid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses And Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayorwinchell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mayorwinchell).



> Based on this post by Mayorwinchel:  
> genderfluid lydia (◡‿◡✿)  
> lydia having a range of clothes to help them better express their gender identity they feel at the time (◠‿◠✿)  
> everyone being okay with them changing pronouns (◕‿◕✿)  
> genderfluid lydia martin (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ～*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> I hope you like it.

Shopping with Lydia was always an adventure, even before they came out. When it’s just the two of them, somehow Allison always ends up carrying most of the bags. She doesn’t mind, of course, but it is a little frightening at times how Lydia always manages to get her way without Allison noticing it happening.

After Lydia came out, with a lot of medical terms and quotes from several gender studies, shopping became even more complicated. Lydia wasn’t happy buying just girl’s clothes; they always had to go to the men’s department as well. The stares they got always hurt Allison, even if Lydia pretended not to notice them. She still remembers one trip where some guy had yelled at Lydia for trying out men’s clothing. Lydia had only been out for a couple weeks at the time and it wasn’t at all hard to see the hurt on their face.

Nowadays they either bring along one of the guys, usually Isaac since he’s actually helpful, or they yell back at any guy that insults Lydia. The latter does bring along the risk of getting thrown out and banned from the mall, but so far it’s only happened once so Allison isn’t too concerned.

Today they’re going shopping with just the two of them, and even though Allison always enjoys Isaac’s company, it’s a lot nicer to be alone with her girlfriend. It’s Allison’s turn to drive and she can’t help but be a little nervous about seeing Lydia. The last time they’d gone shopping, Lydia had had a male day and the trip had been cut short due to their dysphoria. Instead, they’d gone out to eat pizza and ice cream, which had made Lydia feel a little better. When Allison sees Lydia wearing a dress, she lets out a sigh of relief. Today is going to be a good day.

Lydia enters the car with a bright smile on her face, which immediately makes Allison feel ten times as happy.

“Someone’s happy,” Allison teases.

It earns her an eyeroll, followed by a quick kiss on her cheek. “I’m feeling good about myself today, so I’m ready to go shopping! I need a new dress; Prada got a hold of the blue one I bought last month. It is absolutely ruined!” Lydia complains.

“Is it really ruined, or is it just an excuse for you to buy a new dress?” Allison asks.

Lydia pretends to look innocent. “I’d never! But, yes. Now come on, the mall is waiting and my dad’s money isn’t going to spend itself!” Lydia motions for Allison to begin driving again. “Oh yeah, female pronouns are good today,” she adds casually.

Allison loves how casual Lydia is these days about announcing her pronoun choice of the day. It had been a little awkward at first. Allison had never seen Lydia more nervous than the day she asked Allison to use male pronouns for the first time. Allison flashes Lydia a smile. “I like your female days; you always look a little happier.”

“That’s because I feel happier when my gender aligns with my body. It’s great feeling like my breasts belong, instead of them feeling like useless sacks of fat.” The way Lydia cups her breasts to make her point make Allison a little jealous that she has to keep both hands on the steering wheel while driving. Of course, the jealous look doesn’t escape Lydia. “What do you think about my breasts?” she asks with a teasing tone. “Like them?”

Allison doesn’t know quite what to say and keeps her eyes trained on the road. “You know, Isaac called me yesterday,” she begins. “He’s been pretty stressed out lately. We should go somewhere together soon to unwind with the three of us.”

“Or we could just get him and Scott to date already and spend more time together,” Lydia counters. “Not that I don’t enjoy spending time with Isaac, but he’s not so keen to talk about my breasts as you are.”

“Lydia, I’m trying to get us to the mall safely! Can you please stop distracting me?” Allison asks.

“Hm, fine,” Lydia agrees, though she doesn’t seem happy about it.

When they finally arrive at the mall, Allison’s relieved she hasn’t caused a massive accident. “Where are we going first?” she asks Lydia.

Lydia is quick to take her hand. “Girl clothes, then I need a new shirt. I’m not liking the red one as much as I thought I would.”

“I told you you wouldn’t like it when you got home,” Allison comments as they walk across the parking lot.

Lydia shrugs. “I’ll give it to Isaac, or donate it.”

“You know, we could buy you some nice flannel shirts so you can fit in with the other guys,” Allison teases. The look of disgust on Lydia’s face is priceless, and so worth any retaliation she’s probably already planning.

“I don’t know what world you live in, Allison, but in my world nice and flannel shirt don’t go together. Now, if you want a flannel shirt wearing boyfriend, you can go back to Scott. Or you could try dating Stiles. Otherwise, it’s not going to happen.” Lydia’s gently pulling Allison along to their favorite shop. “A sundress with a nice floral pattern, however, is definitely something that’s going to happen.”

Two hours later they exit the store again. Lydia’s carrying one bag, as opposed to Allison’s four. They take a short break at the food court, enjoying some iced coffee and playing footsie under the table, before going to the men’s department.

“Finally some jeans with pockets!” Lydia says, hurrying towards the jeans. “I swear, the best part about deciding to buy boy’s pants was finding out they have actual pockets that you can use!”

Allison can’t help but laugh. “I remember; I was there when you went on and on about the miracle of pockets,” she says with a teasing tone in her voice.

“Oh, hush, you’re just jealous,” Lydia replies.

“I’m mostly jealous of how much these pants get to touch you,” Allison whispers in her ear.

“Changing room. Now,” Lydia whispers back. She barely pauses to grab a pair of jeans, which aren’t even her size, before she’s pulling Allison in the direction of the changing rooms.


End file.
